


Bringing home a stray

by chameleon_soul



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serah has the bad habit to bring home stray pets ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing home a stray

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters of FF XIII.

** Bringing home a stray **

 

“Can we keep him?” Serah looked hopeful at her older sister Lightning.

 

Lightning sighed mentally. Ever since Serah had been little she would bring home stray animals with her, asking her parents - and later Lightning - over and over again if they could keep the animal, even though she knew damn well they couldn’t afford to keep a pet. And so Serah’s demand got always shot down and another home was sought for the animal in question. But today Serah truly had come home with the big prize, defying all the odds as far as Lightning was concerned.

 

Lightning gazed through the window at the man standing on their veranda. He looked like a total hoodlum with no sense of responsibility. Black bandana tied around his head with blond strands of hair peeking out from under it. Piercing blue eyes. A black pair of pants, bluish shirt over a black one, a blue scarf tied around his waist, black gloves, combat boots on his feet and to complete the entire outfit a greyish brown trench coat over the entire ensemble. The kind of man who shows up in your life one day and flies out of it again the very next day. Certainly not a good enough man for her kid sister.

 

The man saw Lightning looking at him and he smiled brightly while giving her a wave.

 

Lightning turned her back to the window and snorted. How did that man dare to act as if they were the best of pals? They had only met; what? One minute ago? Certainly not enough time for that idiot to feel already so familiar with her. And she didn’t even want to begin to try and figure out where Serah could have found such a scoundrel.

 

Lightning threw her kid sister a suspicious look. She had told Serah over and over again to stop haunting the town’s local dumps, but if that stupid man outside was any indication then it was clear Serah still hadn’t listened to her. One day Serah’s desire to explore stuff would get the girl into some serious trouble, but for now … For now the biggest threat and problem was the one standing at their veranda.

 

Lightning’s gaze travelled back to the man outside who was examining now an expensive vase that had stood on the table on the porch. He had picked it up and was turning it over, looking at all the strange symbols and patterns painted on the vase. In a matter of seconds did the vase slip from his gloved hands and Lightning and Serah could hear the shattering sound till inside.

 

The man looked shocked at the broken vase on the ground and then tilted his head to stare through the window inside to see if either of the two girls in the house had heard or seen anything lest he’d be able to get away with sweeping the vase pieces under a rug or so. Seeing however two pairs of eyes on him, his facial expression went from hopeful to the boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar and then to an apologetic grin.

 

Lightning sighed. Maybe she should have let Serah keep a dog or a cat after all. It would have caused less hassle, she was sure of it.

 

THE END


End file.
